<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survival requires Sacrifice by Arisains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890876">Survival requires Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisains/pseuds/Arisains'>Arisains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisains/pseuds/Arisains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ontari and Roan knew each other since Ontari was little and snatched from her parents by Roans Mother, Queen Nia. Nia pulled up Ontari and made her a stone cold killer. The only person that kept her sane and helped her through the cruelty of Nia was Roan and after he got banished a small world for Ontari shattered. She loves Roan and He loves her but they were not supposed to have feelings for each other. Ontari is fighting, for Roan, against Nia and Heda Lexa, to get him back and to become Heda herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ontari/Roan (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Banishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Roan!'', she screams, her voice already scratchy from screaming. She wants to run to him, but Nia's Guards holding her back. "Shame!", someones spitting on Roan after punching him."You are Azgeda no more!", Nia yells over the whole place. Roan stands up and looks devastated, the whole Ice Nation turns quiet when the Queen talks. "You will leave us for the crime of killing our Azgeda Spy.", she says dominant. Everyone cheers and punching him."Survival requires sacrifice.", she remembered this sentence, when Nia told Roan and her that he needs to get banished for the coalition of Heda Lexa. Roan did not kill a Spy, its an excuse to banish him. Ontari looks at Roan and a small tear rolls down her cheek. 'What should I do without him?', she fades the world and remembers the moments, she had with Roan.</p>
<p>~"Roan wait!", she says and jogs behind him. He laughs and turns around, taking her hand and pulls her in a hug. "Promise me something.",he whispers and strokes her hair behind her ear, smiling at her. She nods and lays her hand on his chest, looking into his eyes. "Whatever happens to me, don't be mad at me. And most important, don't forget me." She is confused. "What's wrong?", she asks quit and he shakes his head and pulling her closer. "Nothing, I want to be sure if something is happening.", he kisses her forehead slightly and she lays her head on his shoulder, smiling.~</p>
<p>"Onatri!", Roan is trying to fight his way to her, getting punched and spit at him. She fights her way through the guards to him, and finally she is standing in front of him, looking into his eyes, his blue eyes she fell in love with the first time they met. He takes her hand and again, a single tear rolls down her face, if Nia sees this, she would punish Ontari. He smiles sad at her and lays his hand on her cheek, to wipe the tear away, that Nia won't see her weekness for Roan. "I come back to you, my little Naitblida, I promise.", he whispers and kisses her on her forehead. A typical Thing between the Nightblood and the Prince. Before Ontari can do anything, a Guard pulls her away, slaps Roan and pushes him through the Gates, away from her, from his home and away from Azgeda. "No!", a quiet scream comes through and she wants to save him, but she know her punishment will be much worse when she fights for him. She stares into his eyes and takes a deep breath, she needs to prove the Queen, that she's loyal and supports Nia. She runs with an angry scream towards Roan, pulls out her knife and attacks him. She cuts his arm a little bit and whispers a little 'I'm Sorry'to him. He nods very slightly to show her, that he understand. After Roan got pushed through the Gate, it closes and Ontari realized, she will never see him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. May we meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                   </p>
<p>Days, Weeks and many Months passed away and Ontari missed him more and more everyday. Nia tortured her Nightblood to make her stronger and it worked. She became a stone cold killer, you shouldn't annoy. She is ready to fight in a conclave to become Heda. "Ontari!", Nia yells. "Yes, my queen.", she said and looking grimly. When Nia calls her Naitblida, there will always be some work to do. "I have a letter from Lexa, she's searching for Wanheda, and you know what that means.", The Queen said. 'Maybe Roan can come back.', she thought and grinned. "I should find her and bring her to you, that you become Wanheda.", the Nightblood smiles a little. That means if Nia becomes Wanheda, they can kill Lexa without any doubt. Nia nods and with a small gesture Ontari walks away, to the stables and to her horse, that has been Roans at first. Nia gave it to her, because Roan don't need it anymore. Ontari saddled it and ride away, through the Azgedian gates into the woods, searching for Wanheda and most importantly for Roan. He needs to be somewhere out in the woods, she knew it. She rides for hours and hours, tired and the horse strikes. "You want to take a break? Don't you?", Ontari got off her horse and takes him to a small creek that he can drink something. "I haven't been here, this don't look familiar to me.", she whispers to herself and take a bottle out of the bag to fill it with water. She takes a sip at it and hears a small scream. She immediately looked around and sees some Azgeda warriors. 'What are they doing here!', she thinks, gets back on her horse and ride straight to them. "What are you doing here?", she asks them and they bow down to her. "Queen Nia wants us to look after Wanheda, Ontari.", one of the warriors says. Ontari is looking around, no one else to see. "Have you find her?", she asks again and this time more dominant. They shook their head and looked at her. "No but we found Roan.", one answered one of them and she feels that warmth again. Roan. "Where is he?", she tried to look impenetrable and bitter. "We saw him last 4 miles away from here. He looks like a banished man with no home.", he laughs and continued. "He deserves this." Ontari looks at him and laughs. "Yes he does.", she says laughing. 'No he doesn't.', she thinks and feel this pain in her chest again. "I will look after him and look, that he won't come near Azgeda. And you go back home.", she commands. "But Ontari-", she interrupts him. "That's an order." The warriors nod and go back in the direction to Azgeda. She rides as fast as possible in the direction the warrior showed her to find Roan. And then suddenly her horse throws her down and gallops away. "Apollo stop!", she screams but the horse is already gone. She holds her head and seeing her black blood running out of a wound. "Shit!", she says loud and trying to stop the bleeding, but before she can rob to a fallen tree to stand up, she blacks out and doesn't realise that someone is coming right towards her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I have missed you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time passed and Ontari woke up, feeling still dizzy. 'Where am I?', she thought and tried to manage to see in the dark. After her eyes got used to the darkness she realized, that she was in a big cave, and some weapons lean against the wall. She stood up, carefully to not black out again, and lean against a stone to keep the balance. As she recovered, she took one step at a time to look closely at the weapons and saw the Azgeda symbol on one of the swords. 'That's funny, it looks like Roans sword.', she thought and took it and checked it closely. "It is Roans sword.", she whispered to herself and felt hope, that he found her. She lean it back onto the wall and searched for her coat, but couldn't find it. She sat down onto one of the rocks and touched her head, that was bandaged. 'What happened? Who found me? And why am I here?', she asked herself, and did not realized, that someone was coming. "Ai strik natblida...", someone said with a smile, and Ontari turned around. "I've missed you so much." She jumped up and hurried to the person. "Roan!", she screamed and threw herself in his arms, crying. He hugged her so tight, that all of her broken pieces after his banishment reassembled. She inhaled his smell, leather and ebony, and couldn't believe it. She looked into his face and he put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. Her hand rests on this chest and all of a sudden, he came closer, only a few centimetres away from her lips. Inhaling her smell, looking into her brown eyes, the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. "I missed you so much.", she whispered, making him smile and came closer. "I missed you too. So much..", he answered quiet and pulled her closer and kissed her. It was the first kiss, even though they have been exchanging minor caresses for a long time, like kisses on theforehead and cheek. Roan pulled his little Nightblood closer and she grabbed his shirt, having a feeling to black out, because it's all she has ever wanted. After releasing himself, he hugged her again and stroked her hair. "I am so sorry for leaving. I should have fought against it. Against leavig you alone with my mother, against the banishment. Against everyting.", he whispered into her ear and rest his head on hers. She looked into his eyes. "It was not your faul, Roan. And I forgive you. Because I think you can come back." He kissed her forhead. "How?", he asks and she smiles and tell him about Wanheda, Nias plan and where Wanheda should be. Roan sat down onto on of the rocks and pulled her on his lap. "That sounds good.", he whispered and kisses her again. "But only if you promise me to become a better heda.", he laughs and hugs her. She nods and rest her head on his shoulder."But why are you here, I mean Mother normally don't let you go somewhere alone and what happened?", he asks and touching her head. She told him everything,her opportunity to prove Nia that she's loyal, the Azgeda Warriorsand Apollo throwing her off his back. He kissed her head and pulls her closer when he heard someone coming. "Quiet.", he whispered. "Oso saw em las hir.", the person said and the two look into each others eyes. "Gyon au inside en look taim she ste still hir.", the voice seemed familiar to them and they knew, that they won't see each other again when they find them her. Roan kissed her one last time, stood up, gave her her coat and sword and showed her to stay quiet. Roan went straight to the person and killed him. It was the Queens Guard and after he stood outside of the cave, he saw his mother, the Queen again. "What are you doing here?", she said bitter and he looked straight into her eyes. "Same question to you Mother." "I am searching for Ontari and where is the guard?" "I killed him and where she is, I don't know. Haven't seen her since the day you banished me." Ontari hears everything and is coming a little bit outside but so that they can't see her. "And I don't want to see her or anyone of Azgeda anymore.", Roan said angry and Ontaris heart broke again. Nia laughed and sents the other guard inside the cave, but Roan fights him. The other two guards hold him so he can't fight anymore and the second guard comes in, after he saw Ontari he went straight to her and laughs. "Here you are.", he says evil and mad and pulled her on her feet again and pushes her outside the cave. "No!", Roan screams and hit the two guards to free himself. Ontari ran into his arms and he holds her really tight. "I will not leave you again!", he whispers and pushed her behind him. "You want Ontari?", he screams, "Than you have to take me back to Azgeda."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wanheda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                  </p>
<p>Nia laughed and looked at both of them, with this horrendously look she always have. "You want to come back?", she asks and Roan nodded. "Yes, because I am the prince of Azgeda, the rightful heir to your throne.", he says. The guards laughed and Nia smiled. "Oh you dumb boy. I can't take you back. Because if you're coming back, Lexa will kick us out of the coalition and my plan won't work.", she laughed. "Only if he kills Lexa in a combat.", Ontari says, "If Lexa is dead, I can fight in the conclave and will be the next commander." Roan looks at Ontari, smiling, and then looking at Nia. She nods. "Yes that's possible but Lexa will never fight against him with no reason." "Wanheda.", Ontari says and pointing towards a small clearing and Roan smiles. "I will bring Lexa Wanheda and make a deal with her. You two will go back to Azgeda, if everything works out she will cancel the banishment and I can come back home." Nia nods and Ontari takes his hand. "I will come back to you my Naitblida. I promise.", he kisses her forehead and pushes her hand. "Keep it a secret.", he whispers, "No one is allowed to know what happened in that cave. Because you know what mother will do to us if she find this out." She nods and released herself from him. "I promise.",she whispers and turns away. Roan looks after Ontari and feels a pain in his chest, he don't want to leave her again. After his Mother and Ontari left, he went straight up to Wanheda, to hunt her down and bring her to Lexa. A few weeks later, Nia receives a letter from Lexa. "Ontari!", she screams and her Naitblida came immediately into the throne room. "Yes my Queen." "The Bitch hold Roan hostage. You know what this means." A small part of Ontari shatters and she becomes angry. "I will ride immediately to Polis and will ask her to a combat. We will kill her and you become Heda.", Nia says and Ontari nods. "I will come with you. I want to see how she dies.", the Naitblida says and follows Nia to the stables. Apollo is already saddled and the Queen and her Nightblood rode as fast as they can to Polis. After some hours of riding they arrived at Polis, exhausted and ready to fight the commander. "What are you doing here, Azgeda?", one of the Ambassadors asks them. "We received a letter from Lexa. My son is hold hostage and I want him free.", Nia answers polite but with an angry overtone. The ambassador nods and takes Nia to Lexa. "You will wait here, I will send you someone to bring you to your chambers." Ontari nods and waits till the promised person came. A young boy, maybe 12 comes directly to her and introduced himself as Aden. "The Commander wants you to stay at the Azgeda Ambassador Chamber, if everything works out you can go soon, with the prince, back home.", Aden takes Ontari to the chamber and closes the door. Ontari looks around and hear some loud discussion in the upper half of the tower. "I will challenge you in a single combat!", the voice of Nia comes through the walls. "No Heda no more!", some people say loudly, should be the ambassadors. Some time later, it's very quiet upstairs and Ontari walks up and down. 'When will I see him finally?', she thought and looks out of the window, over the marketplace and in this moment, the doors opened and Nia came in. "Make yourself ready, change your clothes, we will fight against Lexa tonight.", she says and Ontari nods. "Where is Roan?", she asks and Nia smiles horrendously. "Look outside the window, he is training.", she answers cold and the Naitblida nods. He is safe, for now. Ontari smiles slightly and changes her clothes. After she changed, she served Nia while she ate something, in the Moment when she pour her some wine the door opened. "Clarke kom skaikru ai Haiplana.", one of the guards says and Ontari looked to Nia, she nodded lightly and Ontari went straight to the other side of the room. "What do you want?", the Queen asks cold and Ontari stares at Clarke. "I want to build a alliance.", she answers and Nia laughes a little bit. "Now you sound like a leader of your clan.", Nia says and pulled up a muzzle. Clarke pulled out a knife and cuts her palm. "We bind our self in blood.", she says and cleaned the knife at her sleeve, gave it to Nia and before she could cut her palm, Ontari screamed stop. She went to Clarke and pulled her up onto the table and sniff on her sleeve. "Poison!", she says and Nia cleans the knife with a cloth. "If Lexa dies in the combat, you and every last member of Skaikru will die. I will let you live, for now. To send a message to Lexa. Ontari, give me your hand.", as the Queen commands, she gave her, her hand and she cuts it. "I have my own Naitblida, and she will be the next commander.", Nia said while Ontaris blood dripping onto Clarkes face, knowing, that Ontari is not save anymore when Lexa wins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Long live the King!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>                                                                         </p>
<p>„Roan?", Ontari whispered when she entered the spot where Roan's supposed to train. "Ontari!", he jogs to her and pulled her behind a pillar. "What are you doing here?", he asks and smiles at her. "I wanted to see you before the combat.", she says and looks into his blue eyes. "You would need a miracle to win - you know that right?", she says and he laughs slightly. He strikes a strand of her hair behind her ear and answers: "Whose to say I don't already have one?" He grinned at her and kisses her. She smiles and pulls him closer. "You have to win.", she whispers and he nods. "I will win, Lexa can't beat me and you know that.", he whispers back and kisses her on the forehead. "Will you watch the combat?", he asks and stroke her cheek while she nods. "I have to, but I am afraid,that you will loose. I don't think, that I could hide my feelings for you then.", she answers and he smiles slightly again. "Your feelings?", he asks and she smiles a little bit. "Yes I have feelings for you. I can't say what kind of feelings, but I feel something for you." "Should I help with figuring out what kind of feelings?", he whispers and looks deep into her eyes, "What about I love you?", he says and she looks surprised. "You don't have to answer me know but I wanted to say this to you, before the combat. Because I don't know if we will see us again after the combat.", he says and kissed her slightly. "I love you too.", she whispers into the kiss and he smiles and pulls her closer. "We need to convince mother, to take me back when I have won. I want to stay by your side as long as possible.", he whispers and she nod. "Or we stay here together. If I am Heda, I will take you as the Azgeda Ambassador and you have to stay in Polis with me.", she answers smiling. He hugs her and she inhaled his smell one last time before the bells rings. "You have to win, You need to come back to me.",she whined and he hugs her tighter. "I will, my little Naitblida. I will come back to you.", he kisses her and leaves her, before the guards sees them together. A few moments later, Ontari leaves to the combat and stands next to Nia. "Where have you been?", Nia asks her Nightblood. "Wandering around.", Ontari answered cold and stared to Roan, which warms her heart every time. She smiled a little bit at him and he smiled back. Everyone around the fighting pit cheered and is excited to see who will win.. The Flamekeeper from Polis, Titus, gives the permission to fight and Roan went straight to his corner and draws his sword and looks to Nia and his Naitblida. Ontari tries to keep a straight look and Nia nods to Roan. Ontari stared the whole time to Roan and waits till Lexa pulls her sword out. Right in this Moment Roan attacks Lexa, but she was faster and ducked away, while cutting his arm. Ontari tried not to let anything show, but you could see the worry about Roan in her eyes. Before the Nightblood could pull herself together again, Lexa already attacked the prince, but the prince parried every attack perfectly and it looked briefly as if he would defeat the commander. He forced Lexa to her knees, but she grabbed his sword with her free hand and her black blood immediately ran out of her wound. Alarming screams sounded over the square and Lexa seized her chance again to defeat Roan. She slapped Roan's sword in his face and he staggered a few steps back. But that didn't throw him off track, so he immediately attacked Lexa again. But this time with success. He knocked Lexa's sword out of her hand and forced her to her knees again. But the overhand didn't last long and Lexa hit Roan in the face again and disarmed him. Now she had both swords and Ontari knew he would lose now. Roan looked around and took the spear out of a guard's hand, but the guard would not give it to him, so he punched him in the face with his fist and tore the spear out of his hand. He attacked again, but Lexa evaded and now it was her turn. She started attacking him with both swords and he fought it all off. When Lexa got cocky, he knocked both swords out of her hand and kicked her to the ground, stood over Lexa and held the tip to her throat. At that moment, Ontari knew he had won. Pride filled her and she began to smile. But instantly, as he was about to swing, she rolled away and jumped back on her feet and let him fall to the ground. Immediately he stood up and attacked again but Lexa held the spear, tore it out of Roan's hand and knocked him to the ground again, blood splattered out of his nose and Ontari stood there without a grasp as Lexa pressed the spear to his neck. He looked at Ontari and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He had lost, and it was Nias fault. Anger spread through her, but there was nothing she could do. "Get up! If you die, you don't die a prince, you die a coward!", Nia screamed over the whole place and Lexa said something to Roan, and immediately after she finished the sentence, Lexa threw the spear on the tribune where all the Ambassadors and Ontari stood and hit Nia right in the heart. Roan turned around in shock, thinking that Lexa had hit Ontari, but when he saw that his mother was dead he felt relief. "The Queen is Dead, Long live the king!", she said loud enough and Ontari ran off the tribune, right to Roan and fell into his arms. "You did it!",she whispered and started to cry. "Don't cry, my Naitblida. I did it and now we can go back home together.", he said and blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>